Secret Love
by Tsurara Seri
Summary: Three womans are having a secret love with three mans. We are sucks at summary so look inside. Fushimi x OC, Munakata x OC and Totsuka x OC


**o0o~Secret Love~o0o**

**.:Author are:.**

**1. DevilX,Reini (Munakata Reini)**

**2. 44Himeka44 (Kokujoji Himeka)**

**3. Tsurara Seri (Seri Christine)**

**.:Big Thanks to Matantei Alice for checking our grammar:.**

**Main pairings are: Munakata x OC, Fushimi x OC and Totsuka x OC. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own K Project but we own our OCs**

**Rated: T but rating may go high.**

**Authors note: This is a collab fic~**

**(!)Don't like it then don't read it(!)**

* * *

**-Reini**'**s side (Normal POV)-**

"Reini, wake up now sis."

"Ung... Five more minutes..."

"Wake up now imoto, or I'll tell Fushimi-kun to not bring you when he gets a mission."

After hearing that word slip off the other's mouth, the said girl sat up and glared at the other.

"Nii-san hidoi... Just five more minutes..."

"For you, five more minutes means an hour."

"It's not!"

She looks at her clock and sees it just started beeping.

"See? My alarm just started beeping."

"Not in another five minutes, right?"

"But-"

"Hurry up or we'll be late, imoto."

With that, the said girl just stuck her tongue out to her brother's back and went to her closet while mumbling something about him. After grabbing the uniform that was almost exactly the same as his, she walks to her bathroom and wash her body. After 10 minutes, she get out from the bathroom, wear her uniform, take her belongings and goes downstairs to have a breakfast with him.

"Ohayou...*****"

"Ohayou, imoto******. Breakfast will be ready, just sit."

The said girl nodded and took a sit in one of the chair. In the next seconds, she finds her plate with scrambled egg and two bacons. She ate it slowly and gathered her eating utensils to the sink and grabbed a box of chocolate milk from the refrigerator.

"Ready to go?"

She throws the empty box to the bin and now, walking towards her brother that is going to the garage to take his car. Once the two got inside, the older starts the engine and drove off from their house. After a few minutes on the road, he parks his car and the two of them go down the car. They enter the castle-like building and go to their stations. The older went to his private room while the younger goes to the room with three people there. She walks to her table while eyeing her surroundings.

'Ara... There's only me, Awashima-shan, Enomoto-san and Daiki-san? Where are the others? More importantly...'

She looks at the table beside her and she looks disappointed for a moment

'Why isn't he here yet...'

Sighing, she sits on her chair and opens her laptop. Opening the saved folders and working on it until she felt a pat on her head.

"Working in the case yesterday right after you got here? You really are the captain's sister."

Her eyes widen for a while before turning her chair and saw a man, three years older than her with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't finish it last night, so I'm doing it now."

"Just don't be too workaholic like your brother."

"You don't have to tell me that, Fushimi-san."

She stuck out her tongue to him and he just walked to his seat that is beside her. Slowly, she smiled a little and touched her head

'At least... He's not late...'

Glancing at him one more time, she continued her work.

* * *

**Munakata's POV**

It's been so busy lately. When I enter my dark, quiet house, when I'm inside, I go to the bathroom to relax myself, while enjoying the warmth of the water, I recalled the memories of my past, and of course, I suddenly remembered 'her'.

**~FLASHBACK~**

You can tell that my family is quite rich, and so I spent school day in some elite schools. I spent my high school day in Ashinaka high school. At the end of the first grade, I was chosen to be the student council president for the next year. However, nobody wants to be vice president. So, we wait, and then 'she' comes.

A girl with white hair and red-cherry colored eyes came to be the vice president. "Why do you want to become the vice president?"

"Because I was forced by my grandfather, he said that I have to be a good leader."

"I see. By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Munakata Reisi, the current president, yoroshiku."

"I know, I'm Himeka, Kokujoji Himeka, yoroshiku onegaishimasu*******."

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

After I had a flashback, I went out of bathroom and dried myself. I walked near the large window to see the beautiful full moon and stars in the night sky. "Tonight's moon is beautiful, but you're more beautiful, Himeka. It's a shame that you have to be far away in Hokkaido." I stop talking to myself, then grabbed my PDA to call my sweetheart.

"Moshimoshi********, Himeka. hey dear, can you come here to spend the New year's eve just with me? I see, I will wait for the good news from you honey."That's it, and then I heard the sound of a door open. It's her, my little sister, Reini, who just finished her bath.

* * *

A black haired girl with blue eyes is walking in the street. Let's check her.

**Seri's P.O.V**

Rather than staying alone in her house, she's walking in the street taking a night stroll.

"So boring."

I was about to walk to the right side when I saw a man who's being chased by two guys. I was curious about it so I decided to follow those three mens. I was hiding behind a tree.

"I'm kinda in hurry, can you step aside, please?"

"Until you give me money."

"But.. I don't have it."

"Don't lie to me." that guy raised his fist and was about to punch the guy who has honey hair.

"Hey, stop it!" I manage to stop them in a right time.

"And who are you?"

"Somebody who's passing by. If you want money. I'll it give you." I toss them my wallet and they walk away, leaving that guy behind.

"Thank you for helping me. My name is Totsuka Tatara." Totsuka smiled and he has the brightest smile from all people's smile that I've seen.

"My name is Seri Christine."

"Christine-san. What are you doing in here?"

"I should ask the same thing to you." I replied with my stoic face.

"Well... I was walking and there's two men chasing me and want my money and you appeared." Totsuka said it with a face like nothing happened.

"Well... I was walking here, I mean taking a night stroll because I'm bored."

"Can I accompany you until you arrive in your house?"

"I should be the one to do that."

Totsuka chuckled.

I just shook my head looking at his chuckling face and I sighed. I walk with him following behind me and I stop.

"Something wrong, Christine-san?"

"No but..."

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" I ask him and he laughed again.

'Great... We're lost but let's hope that we're not lost'

"Don't worry, I know this place very well Christine-san, follow me"

"Hey! Wait up!"

He didn't budge and kept running until we stopped at a building with 'HOMRA' written on the wall.

"Come on, Christine-san." Totsuka opened the door. I was hesitant at first but I'm curious what is inside so I open the door and went inside.

* * *

*** **Little Sis

****** Big brother is mean.

******* Good morning

******** Nice to meet you

**Reini: This is a collab fanfic **

**Himeka: Made by 3 people**

**Seri: Yup~ **

**Reini: So... Shall we say it? **

**Reini, Seri and Himeka: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ **


End file.
